Rise of the Old Masters
October 20, 2014 October 27, 2014 |writer = Henry Gilroy |director = Steven G. Lee Stewart Lee |previous = "Fighter Flight" |next = "Breaking Ranks"}}"Rise of the Old Masters" is the fifth episode of the Disney XD series Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on October 27, 2014. The episode was first screened at the New York Comic Con on October 11, 2014 before making its television debut, and was made available on WatchDisneyXD.com on October 20, 2014. Plot Kanan struggles with training Ezra, since the falling of the Jedi Order; his training was never completed and knows very little about the Jedi ways. He begins to feel he is not the right person to teach Ezra and needs someone who is fully trained in the Jedi ways, someone with more discipline and more understanding of the force. The Rebels see a hacked in HoloNet News transmission reporting Jedi Master Luminara Unduli is alive. Kanan recalls rumours that she survived the Execution of Order 66 but there were never any word of a precise location of where she was. He also believes she would make a fine teacher for Ezra. However, Ezra is upset with Kanan’s plan on passing his teachings to someone else, only because his master is incomplete. The Rebels set off to rescue Master Luminara who is imprisoned at the Empire’s high security prison known as The Spire on Stygeon Prime. From the schematics of the prison, Sabine declares it impregnable but that has never stopped them from trying. With a plan sorted, the Rebels arrive at Stygeon Prime and take the Phantom in while Chopper stays with the Ghost. After taking out two Stormtroopers patrolling the lower areas, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb make it inside while Hera stays behind with the ship. Once inside, they discover Master Luminara is being held in the isolated cells on the lower levels, which gives them a problem because the schematics they used to plan their mission were out of date. With that, their plan has changed. Meanwhile, the jammer frequency on the Phantom has caught the attention of ray-like creatures, sending out a mating call. Since they are attracting too much attention, Hera takes off with the creatures following her. The Rebels reach the lower levels and after leaving Sabine and Zeb to guard the lift, Kanan and Ezra head for Luminara’s cell, only to discover that she is dead and her body encased inside a coffin. Worst of all they are caught off guard by the Empire’s Inquisitor, revealing the whole thing to be a trap set to lure any surviving Jedi to their ends, using Luminara’s remains as bait. As the Inquisitor engages Kanan in a Lightsaber duel, he recognizes his fighting skills from his teachings with Jedi Master Depa Billaba and begins to mock him about how such a poor student he was when he was still an apprentice. He even gives Ezra a choice to join the Dark Side of the Force as the Jedi are no more and Kanan lacks the ways of the Jedi. Ezra refuses the offer and just before the Inquisitor can kill him, Kanan holds him back with the force giving them both time to run and regroup with Zeb and Sabine. The Rebels make it to a landing bay only to find the way out sealed. After failing to unlock the doors mechanically, Kanan and Ezra use the force to open them where Stormtroopers waiting for them on the other side. Hera shows up with the “Fleet” in time to pick up Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, and Sabine. The Rebels return safely to Lothal. Despite the disappointment of not being able to find Luminara alive, Kanan chooses to keep on training Ezra, even though he is not a fully trained Jedi. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus, Stormtrooper *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios, Alton Kastle, Stormtrooper Commander *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Jason Isaacs as The Grand Inquisitor *Brent Spiner as Gall Trayvis *Greg Weisman as Stormtrooper Gallery Trivia *The line Kanan quotes "Do or do not, there is no try", was the same wisdom Yoda gave to Luke in The Empire Strikes Back when he attempts to use the force to lift his sunken X-Wing fighter. *Master Yoda is mentioned by Kanan in this episode. *The character Gall Trayvis is voiced by Brent Spiner who is best known for his role as Commander Data in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes Category:Television episodes